pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Semi-Finals Begin!
'''Semi-Finals Begin! '''is the twelfth episode of the special crossover season between Adventures In Kanto and Zach's Kanto Journey. Story ... Zach Willsone and Kevin Roberts are chatting, excited about the next round of the Indigo Conference. Zach: I know I should feel bad about Scott losing, but I can't help it! I'm one step closer to the finals! Kevin: Yeah! I hope you win it! Jill: Alright, I spoke to Scott. Still better give him some time by himself, though. Good job on the win, Zach! Zach: Thanks! I still feel kind of bad for Scott though... Kevin: He'll get over it. It could've been either one of you proceeding. It was a REALLY close match. Jill: Yeah, he's been going through a lot lately. Also, sorry about that Electabuzz rampage thing... Zach pales slightly as he remembers it. Zach: Primeape will be fine... I'm sure of it. Jill: Some Pokemon can be pretty unpredictable, you know? Zach: I guess... Kevin: My mom's Dragonite was like that at first... Nearly burnt down Blackthorn Gym. Jill: I remember hearing about that! Yikes. Kevin: Luckily, she got control of it and thus ruined the chances of most trainers getting a gym badge from her. Jill chuckles. Jill: Yeah, people always warn about Clair. Zach: Now I kind of want to battle her. Dragon-type, right? Poliwhirl could put some work in there... Jill: Oh I'm not so sure about that. Some say she's the toughest in all of Johto. Zach: Well, I'm not sure that's gonna make me back away... I'd gladly take her on. Kevin, you think I can take her on, right? Kevin: Well, er... You see, Zach... She's kind of... REALLY tough... And um... I don't think you could take her on. Zach: Wait, really? She's THAT tough? Jill: Some say she even battles Lance for FUN. Kevin: I can vouch for that. I've watched their battles. She never wins, but it always comes down to the wire. Jill: Oh, Zach, speaking of which, what do you plan on doing when this is all over? Going back home? More exploring? Zach: I'm not sure yet. I was thinking turning my skills into more of a Shiny Hunter. Jill: Whoa, a Shiny Hunter! Awesome! That'll be pretty tough. Zach: Well, I've got a bit of a start with Tauros. I wouldn't mind doing that. Of course, that's if I win. If I don't... Well, I guess I'll keep on exploring. Keep on participating in leagues until I win. Jill: That's cool. Glad to see someone who actually knows what they want to do if something else doesn't work out. What about you, Kevin? Kevin: I don't know. I'm not a hundred percent sure I wanna go back to Johto. They're probably still looking for me. Jill: What do you mean? Kevin: Well, I told you I ran away from home to get to Kanto, right? ...I did tell you, didn't I? Zach: Um... No. Jill: You ran away? You didn't tell me that. Kevin: I-I didn't? Jill: No... Kevin: Oh. Well, I kind of ran away from Johto and came here. That's when I met Zach and stuff. They're kind of looking for me everywhere since I'm a Gym Leader's son. Jill: Wow, both you and Scott. Seems like every guy I run into has run away from home. Kevin: Scott ran away from home? Zach: Now it seems like every guy I'VE met has run away from home. Is this some kind of conspiracy? Jill: I hope YOU didn't run away from home. Zach: Nope. Jill: Phew, I was getting a little worried. Anyway, how long until your next match? Zach: It's tomorrow. Can't wait to see who I'm paired up against... Jill: Well, i'll be there! Jill gets up out of her seat, leaning against a nearby wall. Jill: Well, i'm head up to my room. See ya! Kevin: See ya! Zach: Good luck with Scott... Hope he doesn't freak out on you. Jill: Thanks. Jill pushes in her chair, and walks off to her room. Kevin: Well, guess we oughta get some sleep... Zach: They're about to pair up the semi-finals! I have to see who I'll be battling! Zach runs up to the board, and sees the faces getting randomized. He realizes Madi isn't there, which means yet another person he knows has been eliminated. He looks to the board, where he finally sees who he's matched against. David. Looking at the other two, he realizes one of the combatants isn't here, and he looks at her picture strangely. She looks strikingly familiar to him, but he can't remember why. Shrugging, he walks back to his room. -The next day- Jill opens to door to her room, slowly walking into the hallway. She quietly walks over to Scott's room, and knocks at his door. Jill: Scott? Are you there? She tries the door, but quickly realizes its locked. Jill: Well, Zach's battle is pretty soon. We'll be in the arena if you want to watch it... She walks off, heading downstairs where Zach and Kevin await. Kevin: Glad you could make it! Zach: Hey... Where's Scott? Is he still upset? Jill: Yeah... Don't worry, maybe he'll come down later. Zach: Yeah... Yeah I hope so. He has a worried expression as they walk into the stadium, where they see David waiting. Jill: That the guy you're battling? Zach: David. David: Zach. Surprised you made it this far. Well, I'm afraid you won't be making it much further. Kevin: Please, Zach is a way better battler than you are! David: Please, I could beat him in my sleep. Zach: I wouldn't be so sure. I beat you the last time we fought. Announcer: Would David Loche please enter the battlefield! David: Good luck out there! Maybe then you wouldn't be crushed TOO hard! David walks onto his place at the field with a giant smirk on his face. Zach: Time to show him what I'm made of... Announcer: Would Zachary Willsone please enter the battlefield! Zach steps onto his platform, and the field is, as always, the rocky field. Referee: Begin! Zach: Let's start off with Poliwhirl! Poliwhirl jumps into battle, clearly excited to be there. David: Hm. Golbat, destroy 'em! Referee: Begin! Zach: Ice Beam! Poliwhirl lets loose a blast of icy power, attempting to freeze Golbat. David: Out of the way! Golbat begins flapping its wings much faster than before, and is easily able to dodge the attack. David: Now, use a Supersonic attack! Zach: Water Pulse to block the sound waves! Poliwhirl wraps the Water Pulse around it, keeping the sound waves from reaching its ears correctly. David: Now, Use Air Slash! Golbat begins rapidly flapping its wings, which begin glowing blue. Suddenly, several disc-like energy blades shoot from its wings, slicing Poliwhirl in the stomach, successfully dealing tons of damage. Zach: Grah... Poliwhirl, Ice Beam again! Poliwhirl repeats the attack, once again trying to freeze Golbat's wings. David calls back at Zach with a mocking voice. David: It's noooo uuuuuse! Golbat, dodge! Once again, Golbat quickly avoids the attack with ease. David: Now, use Acrobatic! Zach: While he gets in close, MEGA PUNCH! As Golbat gets closer, Poliwhirl hits it hard with his fist, sending Golbat back into the air. David: HA! Did NOTHING! Now, Golbat, use Poison Fang! Golbat quickly flies to Poliwhirl's side, sinking its poison-filled teeth into its giant head. Zach: While it's near you, Ice Beam! Poliwhirl lets the Ice Beam hit home, and then painfully crounches as the poison enters his veins. The Ice seems to freeze one of Golbat's wings, and the Pokemon falls to the ground, unable to fly. David: Just shake it off! Zach: Body Slam! Poliwhirl jumps into the air, slamming into Golbat while it's on the ground. Golbat: Gaaa! David: Use Aerial Ace! Golbat attempts the attack, but it fails due to its frozen wing. David: No luck? Well come ON Golbat, you better not lose to a Poliwhirl! Use Bite! Golbat leans over to the nearby Pokemon, once again biting it with its enormous sharp teeth. Zach: Poliwhirl, Ice Beam! Poliwhirl lets the Ice Beam loose, letting it hit inside of Golbat's mouth, then aims for the other wing. Golbat begins gagging, as the second shot strikes its only free arm, and the Pokemon lays on the battlefield, unable to attack. David: WELL DO SOMETHING, GOLBAT! Zach: Finish it. Poliwhirl freezes Golbat's entire body, and finishes it with one last Mega Punch. Golbat's light dims on the giant screen, as the referee walks in the middle of the battlefield, holding up a flag to indicate its inability to battle. Referee: Golbat is unable to battle, Poliwhirl is the winner! David: Wow.... David returns his Pokemon, quickly selecting his next Pokemon. Zach: You so sure about yourself now David? David: Of course I am! It's just one Pokemon, I still got five more that could easily beat you! Go, Gengar! David throws out a Pokemon, as a Gengar quickly submerges. Zach: A... A Gengar?! Referee: Begin! Zach: Try using Water Pulse! Poliwhirl flings a sphere of water at Gengar, the sphere pulsating with blue energy. David: Shadow Ball! Gengar releasing a large purple ball of energy, which shreds through the sky straight into the Water Pulse, causing a large splash as the Shadow Ball keeps going, heading straight towards Poliwhirl. Zach: Ice Beam! Poliwhirl attempts to use Ice Beam, but is hit by the Shadow Ball, barely conscious. Zach: Poliwhirl... Poliwhirl trudges forward, but collapses as he turns purple and is hurt by poison. The referee holds up the green flag, indicating that Gengar won. Poliwhirl's light dims, and Zach swaps him out. Zach: Go, Primeape! David: Primeape? What a stupid choice! Zach: We'll see... Referee: Begin! David: Use Shadow Ball! Zach: Sucker Punch! Primeape speeds past the Shadow Ball, landing a super-effective hit on Gengar right in the stomach, before easily speeding back. David: Now, use Payback! Gengar seems to float back towards its trainer, sticking its arms into the air, as a ring of energy appears around its body. Seconds later, the the ring blasts Primeape back with incredible force. David: Take THAT! Zach: Well, I resisted it, so it didn't do too much damage... Let's go with an Aerial Ace! Primeape launches into the air, and flies towards Gengar with extreme force. David: Perfect, now use Hypnosis! As Primeape gets up close, Gengar begins waving its arms in hypnotic like patterns, putting the opponent to sleep. Zach: As if that would stop me! Sleep Talk! Primeape's brain seems to cycle through all the moves he knows in less than a second, and selects Thunder Punch. He runs up to Gengar with his eyes closed, his fist a shocking yellow. The hit lands with enough power to push Gengar back, but not enough to stop it. David: Dream Eater! Gengar releases a shadow-like version of itself, which flies into the sleeping opponent, absorbing a large chunk of its energy, healing Gengar by half the damage taken. Zach: Really? You're gonna try to beat me with my favorite strategy? Sleep Talk, again! This time, Primeape uses Punishment, sending a dark slash at Gengar. Gengar is knocked to the ground, but quickly gets back up to its feet ready for more. David: Night Shade! Gengar's eyes begin glowing a dark crimson color, quickly fired towards Primeape. Zach: Only as strong as the Pokemon's level... Sleep Talk! Primeape takes the Night Shade, but dishes out a Payback attack. Zach: How ironic... David: Shadow Punch!! Zach: Sleep Talk! Primeape takes the Shadow Punch, being knocked back a decent ways, and uses Fire Punch. David: Gengar, return! Despite still being able to fight a little bit longer, David returns Gengar to its ball, and its light grows slightly dimmer than normal. Zach: Can't wait to see what other surprises you have up your sleeve. David: Go, Nidoking! Zach: In that case... Primeape, come on back! Primeape is zapped back into his Poke Ball, and Zach throws out another. Zach: Haunter, show them strength! David: Rock Tomb! Zach: Dodge it! Haunter avoids the Rock Tomb, and sits there waiting for the next attack. David: Now, Sandstorm! Zach: Hypnosis! David: I don't think so! Nidoking, strike that! We'll use Sandstorm later! Use Quash! A flash of dark light seems to shine over to entire arena, making it pitch black. After the darkness-fades, a black aura is seen around Haunter, and the Pokemon seems to move in super-slow motion. David: Now, Shadow Ball! A giant purple ball of aura forms in front of Nidoking's jaw, and it quickly shoots into the opposing Pokemon, which is even knocked onto the ground in slow motion. Zach: Haunter! Haunter gets up, now at normal speed, having sustained a lot of damage. Zach: Use Shadow Ball! Haunter lets loose its own Shadow Ball, forming it with both hands, and shoots it into Nidoking's mouth. David: Shadow Claw! Nidoking's arm quickly becomes surrounded in a dark purple aura, forming into a large demonic claw. Seconds later, it slashes the Shadow Ball attack, creating a tiny explosion of purple particles. Zach: Shadow Ball, again! David: No, Rock Slide! Nidoking slams its leg into the ground, causing several ripples in the ground. Just moments later, large boulders shoot out of the ripples, headed right towards Haunter. Zach: Dodge it, again! Haunter easily dodges it, clearly annoyed it's not on the offensive. David: Now, let's finish this with Shadow Claw! Zach: While it gets up close, quickly use Hypnosis! Haunter quickly releases a hypnotizing beam of light out of its face, which quickly puts Nidoking to sleep. David: NO, NO, NO!! Zach: Dream Eater! Haunter uses Dream Eater, absorbing Nidoking's energy through a dark aura. He easily replenishes the lost health points. After many more Dream Eater attacks, Nidoking finally awakens from its nightmare with very little energy left. David: FINALLY! My arceus, it's about time! Now, because you're probably just gonna doze off again, USE TAUNT! Nidoking begins taunting the foe, disabling all status moves. Zach smiles, announcing his next attack. Zach: Doesn't matter. Finish it with Shadow Ball! Haunter lets loose a powerful orb of darkness, aimed right at Nidoking's jaw. Nidoking is knocked to the ground, slamming its head hard. It holds its arms up, trying to get up, by quickly falls back to the ground, unconscious. Nidoking's light dims, and the field starts to rumble. Announcer: It's time for a... FIEEEEELD CHANGE! The dial randomly spins until it lands on water, and the field is now mostly water with six little platforms. Haunter goes back out there. David: Go, GYARADOS! Zach: Haunter, you got this! Referee: Begin! Zach: Shadow Ball! David: SURF! Gyarados begins forming a giant wave underneath its body, towering over the Shadow Ball attack, which simply splashes through a part of the wave, missing the target completely. Gyarados rides the wive towards Haunter, engulfing the Pokemon in the water. Zach: Haunter! As Haunter emerges from the water, he looks soaking wet, and he angrily flies towards Gyarados, his eyes blue. Zach: Well, Hypnosis! David: No! Don't you DARE pull that trick on me again! Use Taunt! Gyarados begins taunting the opponent, once again disabling its status moves. Zach: David, David, David... Haven't you learned anything about me yet? Shadow Ball! The Shadow Ball flies through the air, this time successfully hitting the opponent, and it quickly knocks Gyarados backwards, but the Pokemon seems nearly unaffected by the attack. David: Why would I want to learn anything about YOU? Gyarados, USE TWISTER! Gyarados opens its mouth as wide as possible, as the wind near its face quickly begins increasing speed, eventually forming a giant tornado in front of it. Just seconds later, the Twister seems to suck up water, turning it into a giant water spout. Gyarados thrusts its head forward, as the Water Spout is launched towards Haunter, easily sucking up the helpless Haunter with it, as it tries desperately to escape. Zach: Come on, Haunter... At least tire him out... Haunter is flung out of the twister unconscious, covered in water. Referee: Haunter is unable to battle, Gyarados is the winner! The referee holds up a flag, just as the Pokemon's light dims on the Screen. Zach: Come on back Haunter... He calls Haunter back, then grabs another Poke Ball. Zach: He's weakened enough, this oughta do the trick. Tauros! Tauros erupts onto the battle field, staying on one of the central platforms. David: Don't think so! Twister again! Zach: Thunderbolt! Tauros lets loose a fierce bolt of yellow lightning aimed at Gyarados. Before Gyarados can attack, a large blast of lightning strikes it, dealing major damage. The Pokemon just freezes in place, still stunned from the attack. Moments later, the Pokemon's giant body falls back into the water, splashing water all over David. David: GAAAH! Zach: Thunderbolt in the water! Tauros lets loose the attack, zapping the water, which spreads throughout the entire lake. David: NO...... Only moments later, Gyarados's unconscious body floats up to the top of the water, floating on its back. David: Great... Just great! Zach: Looks like maybe there is something you could learn from me, eh David? David: Oh shut up! Referee: Gyarados is unable to battle, Tauros is the- David: Yes, they know!! Gengar, come back! Referee: Alright, begin! Zach: Stone Edge! David: Sucker Punch! Gengar easily speeds past the Stone Edge, and slams his fist into Tauros, doing little damage. Zach: Alright... Zen Headbutt! Tauros headbutts Gengar with its head glowing a bright blue color, seemingly doing lots of damage. David: Come ON! USE BRICK BREAK! Gengar quickly levitates to the opponent as its fists become surrounded in a gold color. Moments later, it punches the Pokemon, sending it flying. Zach: One thing you should know about Gengar. It SUCKS at Physical Attacks. Zen Headbutt, again! Tauros charges towards Gengar, his head glowing a bright blue. His horns take on the same color. Tauros collides with Gengar, sending it flying back into the air, as Gengar loses all of its remaining energy, and lays on the ground unconscious. Zach: Yes! Referee: Gengar is unable to battle! The victor is Tauros! Announcer: FIELD CHANGE TIME! The dial spins, and the field changes to a grassy meadow. David's face seems turn a dark maroon, glaring across the stadium at Zach. David: We can NOT lose to this... Loser! MACHAMP, GO! Zach: Of course, a fighting-type.... How predictable. Referee: BEGIN! Zach: Thunderbolt! Tauros lets loose a blast of the yellow lightning, aimed at Machamp. Neither David nor Machamp do anything, and the Pokemon just holds out its arms, allowing the attack to strike it right in chest. The Pokemon grunts, but smiles, seemingly enjoying the attack. David: This Machamp here THIRSTS for violence. I know he'll enjoy this match! Machamp, USE REVENGE! Machamp's body begins glowing an orange color, and it then unleashes a large burst of orange energy, dealing an extreme amount of damage on Tauros. Zach: Hmph. Is that all you got? Tauros, Zen Headbutt! Tauros charges towards Machamp, his eyes widened with anger. His head turns a bright blue, and sparks seem to fly off of it. David: BRICK BREAK! As the opponent comes charging towards Machamp, it clenches all four of its fists, causing its arms to begin glowing with an orange energy. With Tauros just feet away, Machamp thrusts its arms forward, punching the Pokemon. With the two attacks colliding, a giant explosion forms from the center of the attack, causing both trainers and many audience members to cough from the dust. Zach: Tauros? As the dust clears, Machamp is seen standing, severely weakened, but Tauros is unconscious. Zach: Dang it... Referee: Tauros is unable to battle! The victor is Machamp! Zach recalls Tauros, and grabs another Poke Ball. Zach: Let's go, Primeape! Primeape appears, still asleep. Referee: Begin! ... To Be Continued! Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers